


Fun At Caspar's

by cometomama66



Category: Jaspar-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also buy change my mind by One Direction on itunes now, Angry Caspar, But by all means, But somehow it ended up catching feelings, I wanted it to be just plain filth, I'm not very proud of this one, M/M, Porn Without a Plot???, Post-Prank Smut, Smut, Written with the intention of satisfying your hungry souls, Your Daily Submissive Joe, change my mind, my tags are too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama66/pseuds/cometomama66
Summary: What every Jaspar shipper imagined happened after the elastic band phone prank, written down in words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments :)

Joe would never admit it but the real reason for his pranks on Caspar was not to drive him crazy as much as possible, at least not in the way everyone else thought. The actual thoughts that ran through his head as he set the scene to give Caspar another massive headache (and later on some morning sex) was that mad Caspar equals wanting-to-get-revenge Caspar and that equals hot, angry sex. As for Caspar, he had by now realized this and was more than happy to give Joe exactly what he wanted. And that is how Joe ended up with his back pressed against the wall, a very angry (and sexy) Caspar glaring down on him.

“You ruined my morning Joe.” Caspar’s voice is dangerously low and Joe can’t help but be turned on even more by it. 

“I invite you over so we could spend time together and have some fun but you have to go and ruin it. Is this how you treat your host Joe?” Joe likes to think that he’s pretty smart but right now he can’t really think of anything to say. 

Suddenly Caspar pushes his knee between his legs and Joe gasps. He rarely gets to see this side of Caspar, the dominant, dirty-mouthed Caspar who tells what to do and pushes him to his knees and stuffs his dick into Joe’s mouth before Joe has any time to react. He runs his hands up and down Joe’s body but Joe’s had enough, he’s fucking desperate and he opens his mouth to tell Caspar to shut his stupid mouth and just fuck him, but Caspar grabs him forcefully and turns him around to face the wall, and all that comes out is a needy mewl.

Caspar laughs, his voice deep and gravelly, and Joe knows that he’s extremely turned on too.  
“Look at you, so eager and needy for my dick. You’ve been waiting for this all night haven’t you?” Joe nods frantically, his dick is so hard it hurts and he needs Caspar, needs him to fuck him good. 

“Caspar please, p-please just fuck me. Please Caspar.” 

He’s aware that he’s begging and that he’ll regret it as soon as he gets down from this high but he just doesn’t fucking care right now. And he might not be able to see Caspar but he knows he’s got a huge smirk on his stupid face. 

It seems that Caspar’s done with his teasing because within seconds, he’s stripped Joe of his clothes. His hands are immediately on Joe’s ass and Joe feels his dick against his back and he assumes he’s taken off his ridiculous pyjama bottoms. Sometimes Joe wonders why he ended up choosing a twenty one year old man who owned pants with monkey faces on them, as his fuckbuddy and often he’s faced with answers he doesn’t like so he brushes it off. Caspar’s fingers are digging inside him now and he groans with pleasure because he loves the feeling of Caspar’s long fingers inside him, hitting his prostrate and taking him to heights of pleasure he didn’t know he could reach. 

He feels Caspar’s fingers pull out and he knows Caspar’s probably lubing himself up. 

“Ready?” Caspar whispers, his voice soft.

Joe smiles because Caspar always does this; makes sure he’s alright before he does anything, even though he doesn’t owe him anything. After all they’re just friends and this is just a good fuck with no feelingsattached. But Caspar’s always been extra loving and gentle with him and Joe, not knowing how to deal with such affection, finds himself confused about how he is to react. But over the years he has grown to love the random hugs and “I love you’s” and although he masks this with an expression of disgust whenever Caspar does it on camera (for reasons unknown to himself), he knows Caspar understands. 

So he turns and looks into Caspar’s watery blue eyes and smiles. He doesn’t need to say anything because Caspar knows he’s ready. Caspar thrusts into him and Joe gasps as the pain and pleasure hit him in perfect proportions. 

“You like that? You better, because I didn’t wake up at ungodly hours and get my phone wrapped up in fucking elastic bands for nothing."

He feels his arms being yanked behind his back and he feels something being tied around his wrist. He gasps with the realization that that something is the elastic bands he had used on Caspar’s phone.

“Yes. Yes I kept them. You know, for memories’ sake.”

He punctuates each word with a violent thrust and it is all too much for Joe. He comes in long spurts screaming Caspar’s name and he’s lucky Josh has left because otherwise he’d have to deal with his continuous teasing and shady remarks and he’s had enough of that.

Caspar soon follows, strings of come and obscenities spilling from him. Joe feels him pull out and push the come that is leaking out of his hole back into Joe's hole with his finger. He turns around, blissed out and exhausted to see Caspar’s lazily grinning down at him.

“So did you have fun?”


End file.
